


For Want Of

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinesh died over a year ago. Gilfoyle is dealing with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Want Of

Part One: Gilfoyle Without Dinesh

Gilfoyle woke up shivering from cold. Dinesh was always stealing the blankets. That little shit, he thought affectionately.

  
He opened his eyes and reached over to steal some blankets back. When he saw that the person next to him, wrapped up in his sheets, was actually his one night stand from last night, it all came back to him. Dinesh was gone. He was never coming back.

  
“Hey, asshole,” Gilfoyle said, not sure what this guy’s name was. “You’re hogging all the sheets.”

  
“Oh, sorry,” the guy said sleepily.

  
“Can you go? I don’t need some one night stand hanging around,” Gilfoyle said. When the guy blinked sleepily and didn’t move, Gilfoyle shouted, “Get the fuck out.”

  
“What’s your problem, man?”

  
Part of Gilfoyle wanted to back down and not take everything out on this random, but he felt like everything was just below the surface and if he let himself say that he didn’t mean to be yell, the next thing you know he’d be talking about Dinesh and crying. “Go!” he said again.

 

 

 

Gilfoyle took a long shower. He thought things would feel better by now. Everyone says things get better with time. Yet another comforting lie people tell you.

 

 

 

Gilfoyle walked through the house. There were odd bits of ugliness in what used to be a beautiful mansion. Gilfoyle’s attempts to cover up everything Dinesh had loved about the house. The exposed brick was hastily covered with off-white plaster. The sun roof was blacked out. Gilfoyle hadn’t bothered with a re-design since he didn’t really care much about the house. It had all been designed to make Dinesh happy. Which meant it had been full of things that now made him expect to see Dinesh walk around the corner at any minute, smiling and forcing Gilfoyle to appreciate the sunlight coming through.

  
Gilfoyle opened a can of Fancy Feast and put it in Scully’s bowl. The fat, orange striped cat was the one big reminder of Dinesh left. It wasn’t like he could cover her up with a bad paint job.

  
He knelt down and petted her as she ate. She was getting older and slower and seemed like she wasn’t doing well. For just one second, Gilfoyle let himself think that he would be relieved when she was gone. He wouldn’t have anything to hang onto anymore and could finally start the final, long, darkest chapter of his life. He shook his head, realizing what a bad thought that was, even for him.

  
He put his hand on Scully’s head and said, “Do me a favor and live forever, okay? If you do that for me, I’ll lie on the floor and let you crawl over me like that fucker who used to live here always did.”

 

 

 

Jared stuck his head in the door of Gilfoyle’s office and asked, “How’s my favorite Satanist doing?”

  
“Shitty,” Gilfoyle said.

  
“I met the most interesting guy last night,” Jared said.

  
“What does interesting mean to you? He’s great at Sudoku? He’s memorized the Dictionary?”

  
“No, his name is Danny and he used to be in a punk band!” Jared gave him a big smile.

  
“That’s fucking fascinating, Jared. This was a great talk,” Gilfoyle said.

  
“And he loves video games,” Jared said.

  
“You’re still here?”

  
“And he’s gay. And single. And I got his number,” Jared told him.

  
Gilfoyle stared up at him, jaw clenched. Finally, he dryly said, “Wow, you’re going to cheat on Richard? That’s the coolest thing you’ve ever done.”

  
“Gilfoyle, you know that’s not what I mean,” Jared said. “You should call him.”

  
“Yeah, I would, but...” Gilfoyle help up his hand and indicated the ring on his finger. Jared gave him a sad look that he hated.

  
“Jared. I’m dating, okay? I was with someone just last night,” Gilfoyle said. In the back of his mind he wondered if he’d ever caught that guy’s name.

  
“But, you’re not getting to know people--”

  
“I don’t like people,” Gilfoyle told him. “I like Dinesh.” He looked down at the floor. Thankfully, the conversation was interrupted when Gilfoyle got a call from his housekeeper.

  
His eyes widened with fear as he listened. “What the fuck do you mean the cat seems sick?...Okay, fucking...I’m on my way.”

 

 

 

When Gilfoyle saw the vet, he immediately said, “Just so you know, I’m a billionaire so nothing’s off the table. I’ll do whatever. I’ll buy her a fucking robot heart or...”

  
“Mr. Gilfoyle,” the vet said. “Your cat isn’t sick. She’s pregnant.”

  
Gilfoyle felt a wave of relief. It was more than relief. The weight he’d been carrying for a long time got a little lighter.

 

 

Gilfoyle was lying on the floor, letting kittens crawl over him. He looked up at the painted black ceiling and really took it just how shitty it looked. “Maybe I should let the sun roof go back to being a sun roof,” Gilfoyle told the kittens. “It would look a lot better, right?”


End file.
